聖杯の保護者 (Holy grail's guardian)
by Karagee
Summary: Don't worry the chapters are written in english. If you can read this summary without google translate, Congratulation you may be a billingual/multilingual 「聖杯」その言葉は珍しいがない。聖杯を獲得ってために、七人マスターがお互いにを戦う。その戦いは「聖杯戦争」と呼ぶ。各マスターは7つの異なるクラスを召喚される、そのクラスはアーチャー、ランサー、セイバー、ライダー、キャスター、アサシン、そしてバーサーカー。最後の聖杯戦争はセイバーの勝ち、だがその聖杯はもう破損した。セイバーと彼女のマスターが承知した。それはもう聖杯じゃない、令状を使ってでセイバーが聖杯を破壊した。今、もうはや聖杯は存在すべきではないはずだ
1. Prologue

The Holy Grail. A grail that can grant any wish. To attain it, seven servants along with their masters fight against each other until only one remain. But, due to certain circumstances, the grail was corrupted and thus destroyed by Saber's Noble Phantasm. Now, the world was at peace as the Holy Grail War was no longer occurs or so it should be.

A world where fairies exist and lived in a different faction, a totally different world where the Holy Grail War takes place. Lies a castle contained treasures which every people resides in that world know. And, among of the treasures, there's a grail resembling the Holy Grail. The grail didn't appear just out of anywhere, rather it was created. By millions of code, every treasure was created by such complexity beyond human intellect. the one created it is the world itself, or the so-called game. The people who created the game have no idea how it suddenly appears, nor they could erase it.

To reach the castle itself you must cross hundreds of monsters, even if you managed to slip past, seven guardians will stop you from reaching the treasure vault. They have an inhuman reaction time, power, and agility. Even the admins or the so-called GMs cannot cheat its way through the castle. Just as they entered the castle door, the immortal object option is turned off, and disabled leaving them killable. Of course, they decided to change the approach, with max level and max stats. But, they're still killed.

Why is that? The answer is, they do not have the experience. The Guardian has their share of life-threatening battle where millions of battle experiences. And so, the GMs gave up. They cannot erase the place nor reach it, so they come up with an idea of making it an event for the players which the most residents in this world. They raided the place but to no avail as they cannot continue inside the castle.

The players notice the seven guardians have their different trait, the humongous human is called 'Berserker', as he easily wields a huge sword and kills the other player easily with a loud roar. The other was a magician class, she wields a staff and acts as the 'Berserker' support. The magic she uses was different than the Game mechanics. chant-less, as the players stupefied with her power. They call her 'Caster'.

The players only have met 2 of the guardian, they knew from the announcement made by the GMs that there are 7 guardians to be beaten. Until this day, the players kept pushing on to no avail.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

After archer has disappeared leaving behind Rin. He knows he will be working as a guardian again for god knows until when. That's what he thought but, he felt the same sensation when Rin summoned him. Against his will he got summoned again, only this time, he was the one who protects the holy grail.

Among all other servants, he was the first to be summoned. Feeling irritated and curious, he materializes in this world that was far different from his world.

"Servant Archer, I have answered your summoning-"

He realized there are no other people around him, so he cut off his sentence in the middle. Archer starts to scan around the place where he has been summoned. A huge hallway, red carpet and a large door behind him. The wall was engraved like a royalty, yet there's no people nor life in this place to greet him. Not that Archer mind it, he had experience when he was summoned to a different place rather than a summoning circle.

So he waited. For an hour he waited, and no one came.

This irritates Archer, even more, a master that doesn't even knows he or she succeeded in summoning him. Archer thought his master was a royalty or some sort since the place was awfully similar to a castle, either way, he needs to find his master. The large door that Archer took an interest in had an engraving that has a grail-like picture on it.

"Trace on"

The chant he had used for millions of times to activate magecraft were uttered with a deep voice in a huge hallway. Streams of magic circuit start to run and branches off from where he put his hand on the door. The circuit doesn't just only scan the door but the whole place as well. He was worried if his mana would be depleted if he uses such technique without a master to supply him with one as he hasn't contacted with one yet. But it seems that wasn't the case. His mana doesn't run out, it's like someone or something is sustaining him in this world.

Archer searches through the place, and he was right, it is a castle. There's no one in the bedchamber, throne room, kitchen, mess hall, or even courtyard. He did find something, and he himself was surprised.

"Why is the Holy Grail here!?"

Behind the large door, he confirmed there's a mountain of treasures and on top of it was the Holy Grail. He refuses to believe it. The Grail was already destroyed by Saber Noble Phantasm Excalibur. Yet it appears in this place, closer than he thinks. The Grail was already corrupted and thus destroyed, and even if this grail isn't corrupted, he doesn't have a wish anymore.

Then another mana surge came from where he was summoned, turning around he projects Kanshou and Bakuya in his hand ready to fight.

"Servant Saber, are you my-"

The girl in the armor cut her sentence in the middle, as she felt a familiar presence before. She turned back and ready her battle stance with an invisible sword gripped in her both hands.

"Archer! What are you doing here!? That aside what have you done with my master!?"

Archer was surprised, the person who was summoned was someone he was familiar with. He let go of his weapon and the two projected weapon turns to particles of magic dust

"That was my line, it looks like both of us were summoned without a master."

Archer looked around again confirming there's no other living presence detected in this hallway.

"Impossible, to summon a servant without a chant and mana to supply them!"

"That was also my thought, I already stand where you are and waited for an hour. And my master still didn't come."

Archer lift his hands and shrugs as he tells the truth to Saber.

"Rather than that, we have a problem"

"What do you mean?"

With a calmer voice saber voiced her questioning towards the white hair faker.

"Beyond this door, there's a holy grail"

"What!? Impossible! I used my Noble Phantasm to destroy it!"

"That was also my thought. But it's real. I don't know if this thing is corrupt or not. Let's just hope it's not"

Saber lowered her sword and both of them looked towards the large door with a tense expression. Even she could feel the mana was transferred from behind that door.

"Anyway, I don't think anyone should have it."

"Agreed."

both of them nod in unison, it's been more than an hour since he was summoned to this world. Saber follows in the next hour, he quickly guessed that for each hour interval another servant will be summoned.

"the next servant should be here in less than an hour."

"Why did you think so?"

"Well, I'm here an hour earlier than you, so I make an assumption that it will happen."

Saber ponders for a bit and nodded back.

"For now, we need to think for a line to keep them from out of control."

"Yeah, this will be quite weird for them."


End file.
